


Heel, Boy.

by drelfina



Series: Anthro-pets verse [3]
Category: Casino Royale (2006), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M is bamf, cutest puppy james, puppy!james, scottie!Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knows what James' real name is, and he'd like to keep it that way. </p><p>Sadly for him, there is someone who <em>does</em>, and she holds his leash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heel, Boy.

The woman who brought the puppy to the rescue had only left the address of where she had found him, but she hadn't wanted to be thanked, or leave any traces of herself behind. 

There were plenty of people who did that, not wanting to be named, to be known, just wanted to be anonymous - the best sort of charity, and good deeds - just doing what was right, without need for praise or acknowledgement. 

When cleaned up and dry, the little puppy was clearly a fine, healthy specimen of wheaten Scottish Terrier, from his little perky ears to his fine, little furry tail, covered all over in the fine silky fluff of puppy fur. The only problem was of course, his underbite, and the vet was careful to note that. He'd have his tubes snipped at twelve, or puberty, whichever came first, and birth control, because that sort of thing wasn't what one wanted in the breed, and it was responsible pet-ownership.

All of the rescue pets had a little prescription for that, of course, a starter prescription for when they hit puberty, in addition to the sterilization. As a no-kill rescue, it was run entirely on donations, from owners of previously rescued pets, and when the pets themselves started earning. 

"The puppy doesn't have a name," the vet said to his nurse, looking at the little form he was filling out. Weight, approximate age, sex. He handed the form to the girl manning the rescue at the tiime, who came in to see the puppy.

"Huh," said the nurse, and tickled the puppy's nose. 

The puppy sneezed, and made tiny little sounds when the nurse pressed a little bottle teat against his tiny mouth. "Oh look at him, his tiny fluffy butt is wagging." 

The nurse was a grown woman, but the Rose, who was just given the responsibility of manning the rescue at the time, was not. "Aww, call him flufferbutt," she said, because the puppy was ADORABLE and tiny and fluffy, and that was the name that ened up on the paperwork.

 

* * *

 

Flufferbutt grew up in the rescue, responding to "Here Fluffy! Here Fluffy! Dindin!" 

It was only when he was eight, and went to the training centre did he realise that all the other pets there were named with actual names. Like Clover and Honey. He hadn't realised it, but in the rescue there were a lot of names like Rex and Rover, which he had taken for granted. 

He hadn't realised that Flufferbutt was _not_ the usual name. 

The other pets smirked and teased him, taking their cue from the smirks the trainers had when they read over his name. 

Really it was only as bad as the little bird girl named George. 

It meant that he got into a lot of fights, and while after the first year, no one teased him about it, the little scottie never forgot the looks on people's faces when he introduced himself. 

When he was ten, he could finally get his name legally changed to James.

 

* * *

 

"I've spoken to you about this, James," M said, sternly. 

James shrugged, leaning back in his chair. 

"You may not care that you're a pet, and we give you a lot of leeway, but you're a representative of the Crown, none the less, you wear the Crown's collar, and you can't just go around tearing up another embassy! Especially on camera!" 

"He had the bomb," James said, sullenly. "And I got it, I stopped the bomb, that's the important bit -" 

"Heel, Bond," she snapped. 

James bared his teeth at her. 

She glared at him, and then shuffled folders on her desk. RIght where he could see it, was a little worn slip of paper. 

From where he was sitting, it could be any veterinary report, except the paper was yellowed with age, thin and fragile. 

And on the name space was written F L U 

His gaze snapped up to hers, and M just leaned back. 

"Heel." 

James heeled.

**Author's Note:**

> And of course, Bond takes over. 
> 
> Alas, the tragedy of a teenagers who like cute fluffy pets.
> 
> ETA: a wee edit of the fic, which after some thought made more sense to me, that a responsible pet rescue would sterilize the pets that they get, because responsibility.


End file.
